Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to missile flight control systems and particularly to cruciform missiles subjected to aerodynamically-induced roll moments at high angles-of-attack, which are steered by pitch and yaw thrust vector control actuators alone, having (at low speeds and/or high angles-of-attack) no means for direct control of roll moment.